borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A new element for dlc?
Well since we are doing threads on what peeps would like to see in the next dlc i figured i'd start one for elemental damage. Its seems they forgot about frost element so i'd like to see some new rares in the next dlc that incorporate this type of damage. How sweet would it be to blister enemies with a frost smg and then melee them to ice chunks? Just a thought, they used most of natures elements but left out a big one. I'd love to brandish the first Maliwan Hellfrost with 4x ice element. lordofthepit Frost/Ice would be nice but the only effects it could do, slow down or freeze, would be too powerful. thats why they had to nerf the daze from lilith's skills. -=- feral guyver -=- Meh, I'm against frost element. I find it somewhat unthematic. But it can be just me since I can't get past Roland's Healing buletts. I think that is very probable that developers will finaly add/standadize Transfusion effect as new element, considering that (at least OTOH) two new weapons in DLC3 have that effect. Z.Zoric Honestly, they should tweak the current ones they have at the moment. Fire should be docked a bit. I love it, but it's too strong. Corrosive should stay as is. Blast I hate, that should be replaced with said frost or something new. Shock needs still, a damage increase. just saying. IbanezRokr 19:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I would like too see frost elemental weapons too. Of course they need to made in a way that they arent usless or overpowering. From my understanding, the 'x#' number means the percentage chance a weapon has of firing off a round with that elemental effect. So a x1 would have 25%, and x4 would (theoretically) have a 100% chance. If thats correct, than it wouldnt work for the forst. So I suggest that instead the higher the x# is, the high the chance of freezing an enemy, so a x1 would rarly freeze someone, yet a x4 will have a better chance. but also, the base damage of the weapon must be taken into account, so a smg with x4 will freeze less often than a shorgun with higher damage and x4 freeze. Now for my idea. My suggestion is AP rounds. Unlike acid rounds, which hit and cause continues damage, AP rounds go through enemies. The higher the x#, the greater the chance of a bullet going through one enemy and hitting another. So a machine gun with x4 would rip through several bandits grouped together. Obviously, these rounds wouldnt be very useful against just one enemy, and are intended to be used in mowing down crowds. Lone-Wanderer 19:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of frost if it would basically be a 1.3 daze with a light dot as example, damn anyone seeing an Winterqueen classmod as well?Demonique 19:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) edit, going through enemys rounds sounds sickenly fun as well, give me a good mp and a horde wave with that^^ The AP rounds idea is sick! I like the idea of armor piercing too :P, im already seeing it as an improvement to the butcher....New! with higher chances of dismemberment, lol Anyway, another effect that should be elemental -ized? is the knockback, or kinetic element. i would basically just knock prone your ennemy, reducing accuracy and movement and blow them away on criticals. DoT of kinetic element wound be shown as a little tornado around the target. death from it would bulk up the tornado, lifting the target in the airs and scatters its legs and arms all around. Valtiell 03:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, Frost seems op and/or stepping on Daze toes, AP is mor or less Corrosive (and Corrosive is much more coll looking) and Tornado(Wind?)/knockback seem just too cartoony for me. Z.Zoric Actually, my AP idea is not "more or less" corrosive. Corrosive will affect one enemy, that enemy shot with the corrosive weapon will continue to gain damage. The AP is more like Explosive in this regard, i.e. direct damage and not damage over time. But AP rounds will deal maybe slightly higher damage to an enemy, where it shines is its ability to go through ''an enemy, and keep going. So if there are two guys, one infront of the other, and im using a sniper rifle with AP rounds, I can shot through the guy in front and deal damage to the guy behind. So if you have a crowd of bandits in a room at, lockdown palace lets say, you can use a AP element MG to mow through them. Also, unlike other elemental weapons, where the damage is reduced because of the element, AP will only add a slight increase to the base damage of the weapon, not reduce damage. (this is based off the observation that with two near identical weapons of the same level, the non-elemental has more dmg than the one with a elemental effect.) Also, Z.Zoric, its quite Ironic that you say the wind/tornade knockback is cartoony, considering the game we're talking about... just sayin...Lone-Wanderer 12:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Your still forgeting that we need a new weapon entirely, which is the awesome beam. 'Extertionist' Just floating this out there.. I'm not married to it yet, but has anyone considered a light/dark element? I mean this is supposed to be an RPG, sort of, right? I can't remember the last time I played and RPG that didn't have light and dark elements. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Like a dark/phychic 1, that would be sick, like torment AI mentally, or even better, take them off to the abyss with a rly cool effect, or yea, light could match and and purify there souls, maybe make them fight with you TreeJs 14:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) @ Lone-Wanderer: I wrote '''too' cartoony, anyway being knocked by led is more badass than shoting wind. Knockback as well as Piercing should be White-text (light-red mabye?) effect like Holy Crap! It shoots rockets! and maybe Twisted SMG. I tought about mini dark matter/black hole element that should be on Rockets and Granades (Eridian Granade MODs and Shields anyone). It creates procing 'explosion' with dark tendrils that just sucks enimies toward the center of impact while it lasts. That would be great for creating chaos among enimies. Also I considered radioactive (?) bullets as good vs flesh, shields and armur of human enimies but weak against any pandoran creatures. Z.Zoric The AP idea is great, but I think Frost/Ice/Water Element would be great too. Shadow/Light is a nice idea too. The Frostbullets could slow the enemys just a little bit, like a weakened Daze, and have a chance to freeze a enemy for a second or two and make additional damage with the freeze. Shadow could be whatever, scare the enemy to death, or something, idk. i want las0rz pewpew! - skyline931 Reiter28: i was sold by the maliwan hellfrost :) So, maybe the "dark" element could be gravity/matter manipulation, and the "light" could be radiation/nuclear procs. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) i think they should make a grav gun, like in halflife 2, although i suppose it would be rather overpowered, but i would also like to see the ability to maim enemies without killing them, thus, decreasing accuracy or agility Radiation. Discuss. Jhat 00:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, maiming would be cool. Blow off an arm and watch them bleed to death while shooting at you. Take off a leg and watch them hop around. Would be funny. Ion69 00:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 @ Jhat: Radiation should have an inherently large splash radius. However, the damage should diminish in relation to it's distance from the epicenter of the connecting shot. It's proc effect could be that it causes fairly light damge over an extended period of time, like corrosive but more emphatic. Also, it's damage should stack. So if explosive has a large damage factor immediately when it procs, and shock has a decent damage over a short time, and fire has an average damage over a decent time, and corrosive has a lower damage over an extended time, then radioactive damage would have a light damage over a long time, but this would be relevant to it's splash impact. So maybe the connecting shot would do about the same amount as corrosive damage to the enemy that is hit, and an enemy 30 "game feet" away would incur damage over time as well, but far less than the connecting shot. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:20, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- All I can think of is lock down palace with an AP tsunami or madjack!!! Bullets that bounce and go through badguys! GT: Scatty25 PS3 19:25, april 17th, 2010 Gravity damage. Pulls enemies together, making for easier targets and does corrosive type damage. SkinBasket 02:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Gravity sounds like it does roughly the same thing as the singularity attack from ME2, which isnt a bad thing. I think the radiation idea would be good for a grenade mod, radiating the area of impact and causes damage to enemies in that area, and if they die there, they explode in a little mushroom cloud. Someone already mentioned this, but transfusion should be its own element by now. Lone-Wanderer 03:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) When talking new elements maybe the ice element could actually build around a dlc plot like travelling to pandoras arctic circle to infiltrate a maliwan reaserch facility into ice damage also it would include polar skags which would be awesome.Mysillyideas 17:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC)